Minas de ti - Lemon Yoosung
by sweetx
Summary: La sonrisa de Yoosung era lo único que no quería perder en este mundo, pienso mientras sus manos recorren mi cuerpo con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza. Quiero sentir más de él. *Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al juego Otome de Mystic Messenger* *La imagen no me pertenece, la he encontrado por internet sin ninguna referencia a su dueño*


**Comentario autora:**

Hola a tod s, ¿Qué tal? Esta semana he estado jugando a Mystic Messenger ( como todas viciadidismas que estamos) y me ha tocado la ruta de Yoosung a pesar de que yo no quería, pero… bueno… he descubierto que el cachorrito también tiene su encanto. Aquí os dejo un Lemon de Yoosung.

Neve o cualquier #TeamYoosung espero que lo disfrutéis.

PD: Si os gusta espero un comentario o una estrellita.

PD2: Tengo también otra de Hirunaka no ryuusei que está a punto de acabar (para el #TeamShishio con Lemon incluido).

Había apagado el móvil unos días atrás, la situación había comenzado a abrumarme de una manera excepcional. Los chicos del RFA confiaban plenamente en que yo, una simple chica normal, pudiese organizar la fiesta benéfica en una semana y que además esta fuera un éxito.

Intentaba hacerme la fuerte pero no había manera de conseguirlo, por dentro tenía miedo de que llegase el día y fuera un fracaso. Hasta ahora todo parecía un sueño que no acababa, palabras dulces de ánimo, esperanza y expectación por el día que estaríamos todos juntos por fin , los chicos y yo habíamos conectado sin duda, ahora mismo me sentía por fin parte de algo, de la familia RFA que habían formado.

No podría soportar ver la decepción en sus ojos, y sobre todo en los de Yoosung… tan solo imaginar su precioso rostro con la cara de frustración por fallar me dolía infiernos. Me sentía como un náufrago a la deriva por segunda vez, lo único que quería mantener, la sonrisa de Yoosung, no podía perderla de nuevo ahora que había vuelto.

Y aquí estoy, en un rincón de la habitación de Rika, dónde nadie se atreve a entrar y nadie puede verme. Me encierro entre mis piernas y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente, este dolor se expande del centro de mi corazón hasta las lágrimas que se derraman.

*Toc toc*

Se encoge mi pecho y palidezco al momento, los nervios se divulgan por todas mis extremidades que comienzan a temblar. "¿Quién puede haber llegado hasta aquí? ¿Alguien de los que sospechan V o 707 han encontrado mi paradero?" El sabor del miedo se mezcla con las lágrimas en mi boca.

Apago las luces y me acerco hacía la puerta del apartamento, pegada a la madera de la entrada casi no puedo respirar, me coloco de puntillas intentando mirar por la mirilla pero en el otro lado todo está oscuro. "Está blindada idiota, tranquilízate"

Retrocedo un poco en la oscuridad hasta la habitación, me siento sobre la cama e intento tranquilizarme haciendo unas respiraciones profundas mientras intento recordar. "¿Dónde está el maldito móvil? No debería haberlo apagado"

Me levanto yendo hacía el comedor a duras penas guiada por la luz del reflejo de la luna llena que se filtra por la ventana. Escucho un ruido muy fuerte de cristales rotos delante de mí. Sin pensarlo giro sobre mis talones y echo a correr por el largo pasillo con tan mala suerte que me tropiezo cayendo de bruces al suelo. "No puede ser, no quiero morir aquí, sabía que era mala idea estar desde un primer momento".

Unas manos suaves me rodean por detrás y me abrazan contra su cuerpo cálido. Por un momento siento que voy a dejar de respirar y palidezco del pánico. Dudo de que este momento sucediendo, la gravedad hace mella en mi cuerpo que empiezo a flotar embriagada por su olor y voz que baila en mi cerebro. "¿Estoy soñando?"

\- - Lo siento _Neve_ – Me atrae más fuerte y me siento protegida – No voy a volver a dejar que vuelvas a llorar sola, no quiero perderte.

\- - Yoosung – Me deslizo y dejo que por primera vez mis sentimientos escapen, es la primera vez que lo veo. Podría morirme de felicidad si puedo escuchar escapar esas frases de sus labios una y otra vez.

Inconscientemente acaricio su cabello rubio mientras abro la boca deslumbrada, él sonríe de manera infantil y algo ruborizado. Vuelvo mis manos a su cara, que está sorprendentemente suave y entre las lágrimas le devuelvo la sonrisa. Sigo tocándole con la sensación de que no es real, es como si estuviese ahora mismo alucinando.

\- - Estoy aquí – Con sus dedos recoge las lágrimas que se escapan – Eres mucho más bonita de lo que imaginaba. Que contento estoy de verte por fin.

\- - Yoosung, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Recupero la compostura y recuerdo que tiene prohibido terminalmente venir a verme – ¿707 y V saben esto?

Niega con la cabeza y me ofrece la mano para levantarme. Me guía hasta el dormitorio, donde nos sentamos sobre la cama mirándonos fijamente todavía inquietos pero a la vez dichosos de estar juntos.

\- - No lo saben y no pueden saberlo – Voy a decir algo pero pone un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándome – Por favor Neve, enciende el teléfono, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti estos días – Hace un puchero que incrementa la sensación de culpabilidad que tengo – Solo pensar que habías desaparecido como Rika-chan… Casi muero de la ansiedad.

\- - Lo siento Yoosung, no había pensado en ello. Me sentía un poco abochornada por la presión de la fiesta… a pesar de que estáis dando todo vuestro esfuerzo por ayudarme, siento que no soy la adecuada para llevarla a cabo.

\- Eres la indicada y la única que puede hacerlo. confío mucho en ti – Me guiña un ojo y me saca la lengua – Tu y Rika sois las únicas del mundo que habéis conseguido que supere mis inseguridades y hacerme feliz, ¿Cómo no vas a poder organizar una fiesta entonces?

Sus palabras por un lado aliviaron la opresión de mi pecho, sin embargo se me estaba haciendo difícil el tema de la comparación siempre de Rika. ¿Cómo me veía Yoosung realmente? ¿Era yo acaso una copia de su prima?

\- - He sido una tonta, me siento mucho mejor ahora – Digo con una media sonrisa algo decepcionada.

\- - ¿Te preocupa algo más, cierto? – Su pregunta se pierde en la estancia, no puedo decirle nada sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía él pero tampoco es una opción seguir callada más tiempo. Su mano se posa sobre la mía interrogante.

\- - Yoosung, yo no soy Rika – Suelto su mano y lo acuso con la mirada mientras trago saliva – Soy otra persona, deja de verme como ella por favor. Sé que estoy siendo una sustituta de Rika para todos, pero ella ya no va a volver y yo no puedo estar a tu lado de la misma manera – Hago una pausa para comprobar su reacción, parece sorprendido y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos – Me da igual ser una sustituta para los demás, pero yo quiero ser especial para ti Yoosung, quiero ser solo yo, Neve.

Echo a llorar de nuevo, todavía me pican los lagrimales, por muchas que derrame parece que no se acaban.

\- - No tienes que contestarme, yo…lo siento.

Sus dedos suaves levantan mi mejilla a la altura de sus ojos, veo la profundidad de sus pupilas gracias a la luna llena y las estrellas que nos alumbran. El tiempo parece que se detiene y en este mundo de locos solo estamos él y yo.

Se acerca y veo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, su respiración y la mía se entrelazan en los milímetros que nos separan. Siento la sensación de tocarlo, pero me contengo mientras mi corazón parece que se va a salir por mi garganta.

Sienta los labios sobre los míos desesperados, el beso es suave y obtengo la respuesta que buscaba. Coge fuerte mi cabeza para que no escape de él y yo atraigo su espalda hacía mi cuerpo, necesito percibir más de su calor. Mi boca se llena con él, mientras mi corazón llega a la cúspide de la felicidad humana.

\- - Neve, esto no podría hacerlo con Rika – Se sonroja y compruebo que aunque tenga la apariencia infantil tiene algunos rasgos muy maduros y masculinos. Pensar esto hace que yo también adquiera color en mis mejillas al darme cuenta que estamos besándonos apasionadamente sobre una cama – Eres especial para mí de otra forma, perdóname no habértelo dicho antes.

Me abalanzo sobre él todavía más excitada por sus palabras, corresponde mis besos mientras subimos la intensidad con los astros como testigos. "Así sabe el amor…"

No puedo detenerme y sé que el tampoco, es como si hubiésemos estado días en el desierto sin beber, me aferraba a ese oasis de amor y de cariño como si en un momento a otro fuese a desaparecer.

\- - Yoosung – Susurro en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo hago mío - ¿Qué somos?

\- - Soy tuyo – Dice con un semblante inocente que choca con la pasión con la que me lanza sobre la cama. – Y tú mía – Se detiene con una cara de duda y vergüenza – Si quieres claro.

Sello sus labios con un nuevo beso, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. Sus juegos húmedos secuestran mi cuello entre pequeños mordiscos, mis suspiros se escapan e intento retenerlos con esfuerzo.

Sus dedos desabrochan los botones de mi camisa dejando mi sostén a su vista, no podía parar de deleitarse con cada rincón de mi cuerpo que descubría, era como un niño por primera vez frente a un mundo de posibilidades infinitas.

El sostén se lo pone difícil resistiéndose a abrirse ante sus encantos, sus dedos tiemblan enganchándose con el cierre y me produce muchísima ternura. Aparto sus manos del pasado y mientras distraigo su boca con la mía lo desabrocho con un dedo.

Sus manos se lanzan a mis pechos descubiertos, apretándolos y tocándolos con suavidad. Al estar tan pegados noto su cuerpo excitándose sobre el mío, creciendo con cada caricia que me brinda. Mientras no deja de observarme se quita su camisa, bajo ella se encuentra un cuerpo totalmente trabajado que empieza a nublar mi mente.

Mientras el tiempo nos desafía nosotros seguimos enredados y perdidos en delirios de enamorados. Nos arropamos con nuestros abrazos, y jugamos como dos gatos a ver quién quiere más.

Se lo que va a pasar ahora, introduce sus manos bajo mi falda separando mis piernas. Mis manos aprietan nerviosa el colchón, nuestra batalla de amantes hace que siga peleando contra mis gritos mientras que hace desaparecer la barrera de tela.

Siento un hormigueo mientras su dedo se abre paso en mi intimidad. Empiezo a desaprender el placer como lo conocía descubriendo un nuevo horizonte en mi cuerpo, el gusto adormece mis piernas y se recrea en mis pupilas haciendo que mi mirada por momentos se quede en blanco. Muerdo mis labios mientras aumenta sus movimientos en mi interior y su mano libre pellizca mis pezones.

\- - No te calles por favor – No puedo negarme a sus ojos suplicantes y doy libertad a mis gemidos que inundan el cuarto.

Aumenta el ritmo y siento como la humedad escapa de mis paredes interiores, estoy a punto de sentir como todas las células de mi cuerpo se desintegran. Cierro los ojos mientras todos los colores se transforman en mi mente.

Sus caricias aceleran mientras cada centímetro empieza a desaparecer. Intento detenerle, quiero darle esta sensación a él también pero no me lo permite.

\- - Solo disfruta y dímelo – Me estremezco avergonzada – Dilo o sino voy a parar – Su dulce sonrisa ahora está marcada con un deje de picardía.

\- - **Te quiero Yoosung.**

Sus dedos se detienen al notar como se arquea mi espalda, caigo sobre él sin fuerzas y me apreta contra su cuerpo. "Quiero estar siempre así"

\- - **Yo también te quiero.**

 **FIN**


End file.
